


Might Be Fun

by wood_originals



Series: Safe House [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_originals/pseuds/wood_originals
Summary: Tara, Jax and Juice find themselves in a safe house for some reason or another. Juice and Tara share a joint, Tara and Jax share Juice.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz, Tara Knowles/Juice Ortiz/Jax Teller
Series: Safe House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Might Be Fun

It was their third day together at the safe house and the windows were dark, rain beating down on the roof and the sides of the house like a torrential assault. Tara put out a couple of pots and pans to catch stray drops of water coming in through the ceiling, but otherwise there was nothing to do.

Jax paced. He checked the burner phone every five minutes for a text that wasn’t coming until Tara led him to the kitchen, convinced him to sit down and clean his gun.

Juice sat on the couch, leaning over the arm to roll a joint on the small side table. He hadn’t smoked since they got there, and now that it was impossible for him to sneak out to the back step, it was all he could think about. He fiddled with the joint, glancing around at the small space.

Tara caught his eye, walking from the kitchen into the bedroom, and she tilted her head towards the room in a silent invitation. After a quick glance at Jax, Juice hopped up, following her into the bedroom. She closed the door until it was only open a crack and then moved to the bed, holding her hand out for the joint.

Juice grinned, climbing onto the bed next to her and handing it to her easily. “Hold up, I got a light,” he said, patting at his jeans pockets and pulling out a cheap red lighter. She leaned in, lighting the tip against the flickering flame. She held the joint between pinched fingers, closing her eyes as she held the breath, and then let the smoke out in a happy sigh, lips curling up in a smile.

She handed it back to Juice and slowly the room started to fill with the familiar smell, and Juice felt himself relax, melting into the bed and grinning every time he looked over at Tara. Tara only took two hits, so Juice finished it off, leaving him feeling pleasant and fuzzy around the edges. Tara was petting his head, fingers trailing absently over the soft line of hair there, back and forth.

Juice felt himself starting to doze off when Tara said quietly, “Do you know what might be fun?”

“Hm?” Juice asked, blinking his eyes open to look at her. Her cheeks were pink, and she was smiling.

“Think it’d be fun if Jax fucked you,” Tara said, biting at her bottom lip as she watched Juice’s reaction.

It took a moment for the sentence to register, and Juice laughed a little, feeling his face warm up as he imagined it. “I dunno,” he said honestly, rubbing at his face as though he could get rid of the flush there. “I’ve only ever let a guy try that once, and it didn’t feel… great.”

“Probably didn’t do a good job,” Tara said, shifting closer to him. She pressed their foreheads together briefly. “What if I opened you up? Lots of lube. And if you don’t like that, we can stop.”

“I mean, hell, sure,” Juice said easily. He felt warm all over, and everything Tara said in that deep, quiet voice sounded like a good idea. It helped that she made him feel so damn safe, like she really would stop any time he asked.

His clothes came off in a fumbling mess. He didn’t bother getting up off the bed, so Tara just helped tug his shirt up over his head, jeans offering a bit more of a fight but they were loose enough that once Tara got a good hold on them, they were as good as gone. Juice made sure to peel off his socks, tossing them aside.

He laid out on his back, the lukewarm air prickling at his bare skin. Tara reached over and teased her finger tips over his chest, her nails short and clean and perfectly curved, tracing a line down his body from right between his collar bones all the way down to the happy trail leading down to his cock.

It just made him think of the morgue, the thick line where the bodies got cut open and sewn shut again, and he shivered, toes curling against soft sheets.

“Fuck,” Juice breathed out the word, shaking his head a little to get rid of the morbid thought, and he laughed.

“You look so good,” Tara said, looking him over unabashed. Juice tried to keep still under her inspection, but he couldn’t help but squirm a little when her gaze settled on his half-hard cock. “Here, let’s get you on your stomach. Prop you up with some pillows, yeah? Like this.”

Tara shifted and guided his body with her hands, grabbing the two pillows from the top of the bed and putting them under Juice’s hips, folding one of them so his ass was propped up in the air. He rested his face against his arms, feeling the blood pounding in his ears.

“You sure you want me like this?” he mumbled, shifting slightly, rubbing up against the pillows as his body settled in position. He felt a little ridiculous.

Tara traced a line over his body again, down his spine this time, taking her time and skimming over him, scars and all. “Fuck, Juice,” she said, voice low, honesty marking every syllable. “You look so good right now, and you don’t even know.”

He heard her shifting on the bed, the sound of a drawer opening and closing, and then she drew close to him once more. Her weight was settled between his legs, one hand moving up and down his thigh, and he let himself relax for her. Her movements seemed to be perfectly timed with the drumming rhythm of the rain outside, and it quickly lulled him into a boneless heap against the pillows.

He heard something that he couldn’t quite place until he felt her slick fingers brushing up against his opening and he realized it was the sound of a bottle of lube. The pads of two fingers teased over him, drawing circles around his hole and pressing against him slightly, testing him.

He moaned against his arms, lost in the sensation of it all. Her other hand pulled his cheeks open, and her slick fingers continued to tease and probe at his hole until he was making all sorts of sounds for her, body rocking back to meet her fingers, eager to take them into his body. He could feel his cock drooling against the pillows beneath him.

Finally, finally, he felt her push into him. First just one finger delved into the rings of muscle, lube letting the digit slide into him, pushing it in and out slowly, shallowly, until she pulled away. He whined softly as he heard her apply more lube and then press two fingers into him. He felt her push in deeper this time, her fingers moving and twisting and opening inside him.

“Fuck, he’s loud.” Jax’s voice, rough and familiar, broke through the foggy spell Juice was under. He felt himself tighten around Tara’s fingers as he tensed up, his fingers biting into his arms as he froze in place, holding his breath. He heard Jax breath in once, carefully. “That’s hot, though.”

Juice let out a huff of air, a short, surprised laugh, and he felt Tara lean into him, fingers twisting inside him as she placed a soft kiss against the small of his back. “Sorry, baby. How are you feeling?”

She pulled back then, fingers leaving his body, and he bit at the inside of his cheek to stop himself from begging for more. It took him a minute to reply, before his lips would cooperate with his brain to form the words at the tip of his tongue. “Fuck. Sorry. Good, I’m good.”

He felt the bed shift, and heard a small sound from Tara. He had to twist his body slightly to look behind him, forcing his eyes open. Jax was standing beside the bed, leaning over to kiss Tara. His shirt was off and her free hand was moving over his stomach. He followed her hand as she moved down, pressing up against Jax through his jeans. He could see his belt was open, jeans hanging low on his hips, and he had to wonder how long Jax had been watching them for.

When Tara finally turned back to Juice, she brought both her hands up along his thighs. “Do you want more? Do you want to see if you can take Jax?”

“Where will you be?” Juice asked, moving back to rest his head against his arms, his neck aching from looking back at them. His voice sounded small and nervous, even to him.

“Wherever you want me,” Tara answered easily. He heard her kiss Jax again and then felt the bed move as she crawled up in front of him, settling cross-legged at the headboard, her hand brushing through his hair again.

Juice nodded a little, and then when there was no movement, he looked up to meet her eyes, and then glanced back at Jax. He licked his lips and said, “I want you.”

“Good,” Jax said, bringing his hands down to undo his jeans. Juice turned back to Tara, looking up at her as he listened to Jax, felt him climb onto the bed behind him. When his hands touched his thighs, tracing along the same spots as Tara, the difference was like night and day. Where Tara was soft, Jax was rough with callouses, his fingers thicker and his movements less careful.

Somehow, it felt just as good. Different, but just as good, and his body quickly became familiar with his hands on him, and he relaxed against the pillows again.

“There you go, baby,” Tara said to him softly, and her voice shot a shiver down his spine, and he muffled a sound for her against his arms. He felt Jax’s hands pull his cheeks apart, and his thumb brushed against his hole.

Tara had one hand resting on his head, and she brought her other hand down to trace her fingers over his lips. He had so many hands on him right now, he almost felt like he was floating, lost in a fog of heat and touch. He opened his mouth for her, and she slid two fingers into his mouth slightly.

Behind him, Jax had pulled back, was moving, shifting, working.

Juice pulled Tara’s fingers deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue up against them and sucking at them, taking them in like holy communion. When Jax pressed close to him again, he could feel the heat of his body, the slick of lube and the tip of his cock pressing against his hole. He moaned around Tara’s fingers as Jax pushed his cock inside him slowly.

He felt his body spread around him, his eyes squeezing shut as Jax pushed deeper, speeding up slightly and taking the space he needed until he was fully hilted inside him and Juice was panting and moaning wet around Tara’s fingers.

“Shh,” Tara whispered to him. He felt like he could hear the smile in her voice, and he hoped he wasn’t imagining the hint of pride there. “You want more?”

Juice choked out a moan, nodding as much as he could with her fingers still in his mouth. He could feel how wet her hand, his chin, was, but she didn’t seem to mind, and he couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of being opened so wide, filled up so completely.

“He wants you, Jackson,” Tara said, her voice travelling over Juice’s head. Jax wasted no time, gripping at Juice’s hips and pulling out of him, just enough that he could slam into him again. He heard Jax groan as he pushed back into him, and he tightened around him, cock rocking into the pillows. He was so close he could barely stand it, but they were nowhere near done with him.

Tara started to fuck his mouth with her fingers, moving in time with Jax’s thrusts, the two of them using the thrumming rhythm of the rain as a metronome to fuck him. Every time Jax pushed into him, his cock brushed up against a bundle of nerves inside him, and it was too much. Everything was too much.

He couldn’t even try to figure out how to communicate that thought with them before he was coming, hard, his body shuddering and tightening around them as his release wet the pillows propping him up for them. It took all of his energy to not bite down against Tara’s fingers, and he could hear himself taking in choking breaths as she pulled away from his mouth.

“Shh, shh,” she said softly, petting his head softly, drying her fingers against the bedsheets beside them before she rubbed at his arm, his shoulder. He felt shaky, slightly outside his own body. His body was fighting against him, shuddering and tensing and releasing, and he didn’t know how to claw his way back to himself.

Jax’s hands were firm at his hips, but then he began to dig into the skin there, deep enough he might bruise, and then Jax was rocking into him again, skin slapping against skin, sharp motions in and out. Juice was suddenly back in his body, and he could feel every inch of his skin. He cried out and his muscles shook as Jax used his hole, his body, pleasure twisting into pain in every movement. His soft cock rubbed up against the fabric that now felt impossibly rough against his oversensitive skin.

The room temperature air bit at his exposed skin. Tara’s hands were scalding against his skin. Every time Jax moved, shifted, moaned, Juice felt like his body was about to break apart, too full of sensations, good and bad and everything in between.

He was helpless, trapped in his own body between their heat, their desires, but every time Jax pounded into him, every time a whisper of Tara’s voice registered in his mind, he thanked his lucky stars for being confined in that blissful, aching hell.

Suddenly, he heard Jax behind him. His hands flexed against his hips, and he heard him groan, thrusting into him once, twice. A halting, shaky, third.

When he finally stilled, even the air in the room seemed to stop, heavy and unmoving in the space. Tara moaned, a soft exhale of a sigh, and she shifted towards Juice slightly. Juice couldn’t move if he wanted to, but he did keen softly when he felt Jax move inside him once more, and he realized they were leaning over his body, kissing each other deep with him bent in half between them.

Jax pulled out and Juice felt his body fall against the pillows as he moved away. Juice blinked his eyes open and watched Jax stand up and carefully pull off a condom, walking towards the bathroom to throw it out. Tara shifted and pulled out the pillows from underneath Juice, and he moved onto his side.

Words seemed complicated just then, so he just leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her knee, and when she brought her hand to his face to touch his cheek softly, he turned so he could kiss her palm.

“I hope that felt as good as it made you look,” Tara said with a smile, brushing over his bottom lip.

Jax walked back over to the bed. His hand went to the back of Tara’s neck, holding her there. He leaned in and kissed her again, just the slightest bit of possessiveness in his movements. Juice could see her body move into him though, and he knew she loved it.

“Come shower with me,” Jax said, nipping at her bottom lip.

She nodded, smiling up at him. She looked back down at Juice and patted his cheek softly, “Be back in a bit. You can fall asleep, if you want.”

“Mm,” Juice said, nodding slightly and letting his eyes close again. He didn’t feel himself drift off to sleep so much as he felt himself sink into the memory of what just happened, his body replaying each touch as he shifted, sensations spilling over him as he let himself slip away, feeling full with the thought of it.


End file.
